Poems
by LJ-Annamm
Summary: I try to deepen both characters from my first fanfiction trhough these poems. Read them even if you didn't read the fanfiction.I look forward for your comments. here some title, Forgive me, King of Sorrow, No Ordinary love, My Soul is Slashed...


**Forgive me**

Tell me why

Tell me why can't we live togheter

No more war

Just a little peace

No matter

No matter what colour

You are still my love

Germanic Emperor

Our « every day »

..Once upon a time...

Wishes of love

When you come up to me

The first time...

Indian Prince

I still imagine him

In the hollow of me

I want to dive into his heart

And his murmured voice

Tell me...

Arabian Prince

Your silences brushed

With the fingertips

All my senses, Shall we have

One formerly remains?

Stay with me

Prince of the Rising Sun

Where are you

In these silent drives

In these drives of death?

What good thing we did?

After the effort

Two bodies, a cursed fate

Germanic Emperor

We come down from the other one

A father

from the other corner the world

To cross the stars every second had passed

To share the shade

Free Black Prince

Deliver me of my cursed blood

By a hope

Because inside me

Wachting for a silence

Without deny

openly

A one nowhere

Forgive me bloody Germanic Emperor

If pain moves all the rivers

Of sadnesses which flow in me

Whom crushes me

To love you as a madman

That you are not

Forgive me German Knight

Forgive me the depth

Of my love for you

If it is some blood

Which flows in the heart of me

Forgive Jezebel.

****

**King of Sorrow**

King of Sorrow

Beautiful fair-haired knight

Through your emerald eyes

I smell you feverish

Do you love each other

My small shadow rounded belly?

I intends to roar in the wind

See as it is painful

It is slow

It is a revolver,

Too powerful father

Is it the shout of a wolf

Or a child?

Decadent King of Sorrow

You are fragile

Do you like my bells?

The marriage

Will be my present

Now i have the hell in blood

It is the rising love and chaos

Engraved on the stone

Stele of lovers rock

My low soul is dirty

Take her bare in your arms

And you will go away

To you far from me

Sly white knight

King of Sorrow

It is the time to the baptism

In which saint believe?

I love you in the front of the Eternal

I know

The hell

It is other people

My little soul is dirty

Take me bare in your arms

And we shall go awar far,

So far...

****

**No Ordinary love**

I am a human being

I am not an animal

Its too easy this time

To loose my mind

I was everything you wanted me to be, White Man

I was used and I got nothing in return

I believe in true and everlasting love

You took all my dreams when you left

Now Im a bad girl

Living the fantasies

Come and play with me

I was filled with music and security

Now I feel ready to win anyone's heart

I have got to survive and break free

Down on my knees just to breathe

Take me Im yours

Ill do anything you really want me to

When in your arms with your charm

I will die for you Black Knight

You're making me lose all control

You'd better be told

It makes me wanna surrender,

I could blast you with pleasure

And blow your dies mind...Siegfried...

Be exciting, gentle and kind

**My Soul is Slashed**

Silence falls

God Im cold

Our Dancing souls

Now fumbling ghosts

You poison love

Poison tears

Our happiness

Gives way to fear

"You're between us Evil Sword

In ruby lights an rubber lats

And you slither in around in its evil trap

My love

How should I deal

When suddendly

You're inside me"

My soul is slashed

I get so lost without you

My dreams collapse

My pain is pulling me through

My soul is slashed

But tie me right up

Who's that angel from Orient

Who come and falls

To crucify all my desires

No place to hide

I have so badly

Im lost in time

I've learned to cry

My soul is slashed

My dreams collapse

My pain is pulling me through

My soul is slashed

But tie me right up

With your roses and lips

The times are masked

Love in bag, so sad, Jezebel

But baby do me

**We'll never die as in the Nordic Legend**

We'll never die

Your poor held hands

You pray in lost body

Your blood will wash our insults

The vultures will embrace you

Lost little boy

The desert deprived you small

Drop of blood

Thief either mad

It is ugly

To stay alive

You will be an angel low

As your beautiful scared face

In the name of the father

Alleluia

You made war for your father

Your mother put you in the world in ground

Your poor tense hand you shoot in lost body

Damned little boy

This Desert edge got you

Vultures will embrace you

Dawn is breaking now!

How long does it take to die?

You would like another world

These sighs which you finish

I smell you the prey of shadow

Illusion

To reborn of your ashes,

Love,

Abandon your bitternesses

****

****

**The sad round**

Please let me dream

Let me scream

I feel sad

Far from the place

Where I come from

Please let me dream

Let me scream

Let me die, Siegfried

I love you

I do love you

Don't quite

Please let me dream

Let me cry

I feel sad

Let me die

I feel strange

Just like a deer

Im scared

Its hard to live

Without one smile

I cry all night

To you

I love you

Not at all

I do love you

Don't quite

****

****

**Jezebel**

She see them gathered

See them on the shore

She turned to look more

And he who knows her not

Takes her to the belly of darkness

The tears run swift and hard

And tears will come

As could as pain

And when they fall

Even, even the comfort of a stone

Woul be a gain

There was a time

When she thought

She have to give up

But she is thankful that

She's strong as she is

And she will try to do the best she can

She pray so many times

To the almighty

Let me not to do him do

As he has unto her

Teach my beloved children

Who have been enslaved

To reach for the light

Had she not had the strength

And wisdom of warrior

she would have to give up

Wisdom is the flame

Who will carry us into the sun

I pray its swift though

Tears will come

That fall Like rain

So many times

To even the toughest among us

That would be too much

I didn't know what it was to be black

The secret of their fear

And their suspicion

She is standing there

Look like an angel

Coming from where she did

She didn't know what it was to be black

She was turned away from every door

Like Jezebel

This queen's name that you carry

This Queen

who a cursed king

Married at first

In lucratives purposes;

Who eventually corrupt him and push him

To human sacrifices

This name of the nastiest queen of the past

Yours is not

You didn't choose it

Sweet Jezebel

Scraping for pearls on the road

There is a force stronger than nature

Keeps her will alive

This is how she'is dying for him

She's dying to survive

She cries to the heaven above

There is a stone in his heart

She lives a life

She didn't choose

Long as coffee spoons

and afternoon shadows

****

****

**No title**

If god made us like his image

If it was its wills

He should have taken offence of Evil inhabited

Which interferes and is divided

The spotless innocence

Of my soul of wise child

I would like to understand

Of this paradox

Im not in collusion

Suffer that the other one

Huge Evil Sword

In me skips

Because without logic

I leave myself

So satanic as angelic

If every time

In gossips

We are allowed both derive

I indeed believe that

Of inheritance

My silence is murderer

I discover your scared pale spirit

Under the dark color of your skin, Jezebel

Fixed for your eyes so soft

I could very inadvertendly of a chisel

Split them

****

**Bubble of Sorow**

Rolls of uncertainty

So many mornings

When nothing hides

I want my winter to fall asleep

Far from your fancies

I know well I lie

Bubble of Sorrow

Rolls of uncertainty

Of our fates

Is born that solitude

You say that

It takes time to love

Love isn't a children's game

I know well you lie

I m so alone now

Avoid my exile

But when everything is black

Two orphans as us whom the time deforms...

****

****

**Siegfried feelings about Jezebel**

I have as a lust

To see my life with you

Tied to my poisoned bed

As an obsession every time you say to me

"The wound

That's it

It pushes too fast

The evil seed damages

At night"

It is there

That comes to me an idea:

To be able to move to pity

It is indeed my vein, my cursed chance

I suffer in sweet

I wait for my punishment

Your mouth is so soft

I have as a lust

To see my life into your bed

As an idea which pursues me

At the Knight

At the night

I savor at the night

The idea of eternity

The weed harms because

She never die

The Legend will never die

A heavy feeling

Which leads me to the infinite

Mixture of the ebony and ivory

Mixture of you and I

Mixture of the worth

Of my desire a long acid suicide

Im so melancholic

I love you Jezebel

I love you when everything is grey

All my human being capsizes

Oh come with me

It the elixir of my frenzies

And I say

That a born savage is well worth

Being esteemed

After all you often make

The irony to European too well cultivated

I wait for my punishment

By tasting your black almond sugared mouth

And skin

I have for an idea

Of the morality

As a sad idea

Which never dies

As matter of facts this is it

Im jealous behind green eyes

Jealous when you make as

If I ignored you

Little affected and whimsical girl

This time its a god who stabbed me in the back

****

**Feel no Pain**

I fall over in the horizontal

Resigns my vertical life

My thought congeals animal

Abandonment of myself "me"

More emotion

I feel what separates us

Entrusts according to the fate

I lived outside me

And leave

I leave you because

I love you

Before the black winds

Scatters us

In thousand seasons

I go away

From the rough world

My memory fades in bottom of the space

Ode for the consited rechted

Human reason

Which faded

I feel what separate us

I shall not know any more

As I feel pain

I shall not see anymore

As I feel pain

I get damaged

To be myself

I take a new start

****

****

**Regrets**

Far

So Far from the world

I made this long journey

Our souls become confused

In eternall snows and dunes

Of the Sahara

Soul Edge hides

Its true face

Come with me

Dont be wise anymore

I know the threat of the legend

Have no regrets

Promise me

You know that

The winter never able

To love the autumn

Up in the drunk head

Suspended dreams offers

Secret wedding

Dont open the door

You know the trap of remorse

I dont care about seasons

Come with me

Where those sleep lovers rock

Sit down by my side

I promised

To be there for you

Never For ever

****

**Beyond my control _take it as a dialogue_**

-I dont understand any more

Why I have some blood

On fingers

-I have to reassure you

I shall took after your wounds

My love

You really have no more choice

-Our two bodies stretched out there

when at dawn they mix

-You have the green eyes of an angel

My cowardly love!

Why do you play this games

It is stronger than You

Always in mare

You say "I need your arms Jezebel"

Oh coward you german knight

In heaven's name why are you walking away?

You hurt me

Hang on to your love

Please dont take away

From my arms

-It was stronger than me

Even if I feel

There the Dismay invading my being

I shall join you

****

****

**I shall go to tell him**

The paleness of his emerald eyes

That they had the depth of our heavens

I shall go to tell him

That his heart got tired

His regard filled with madness

The "Flammenberg" of love is dissolved in the eternity

Of your tears of black amber

And your milky skin became dyed by garbage

Mix

Mix myself to your legends

Dish anchor

Put the anchor in me

Its so sweet

The burn where your monstruous hand touched

And flows your cursed hot foam between

My lips

****

**All your human being**

Who twist itself

Smiling of pain

Smell your time

Appear in the heart of the german forest

Which banishes the soft word

To feel your latent faith

Which shies away every time

That you seem to return to you

Still talk to me

If you fall asleep

If it is your wish

I can accompany you

This Devilish Sword

Who condemns you

In the name of the father

Is it to lie?

Is it to bettray you

If i invent the singing next days

You see the darkness of this tunnel

Do you know the hope

When springs the light

Your memory

Will never stop moving the knife in the wound

****

****

**Siegfried VS Nightmare**

Midnight..one a.m

You should not sleep

Three hours, fours hours...

Do not sleep

For live happy, live hidden

With not wished effects and annoying nightmares

Beware of the atrocious Dark Knight

Six hours...there is not..there is not

No sleep...

All the side effects and horror of truth are told

All the side effects are cursed

All Nightmare's Misdeed are at night

Six hours...on mortal german winter

My ideal

It is to love with horror

You will be who I haunt

An abyss between you and me

Eight hours...shall we see the end?

"No" answered my crimson eyes performed

with hatred

Five hours...Mental confusions

Psychological troubles

We shall go in the Black Forest

Acceleration of the cardiac rythm

All side effects are cursed

What?...Father!!

All the misdeeds of nightmare are at midnight

Father!!...An illusion...a lie.

I have no time to live

Enter me

Makes me a drunkard

As disguises the night

My thoughts are so weak

There is some hours

When we are dying of this world

The shade of my shade

I need your evil monstruous hand

To put out one by one

My fears of not being more than One

I dont care of your fears

They were nourishing me but tired me

You don't live

It is morbid

It is pathetic


End file.
